Electronics and computer technologies have made a significant progress in recent years due to booming of the Internet. Many compact, portable products are developed by electronic and computer product designers and manufacturers for fulfilling the urgent needs of vast consumers. Moreover, a number of significant, revolutionary modifications have been made with respect to input component or output component of any one of the products due to the consideration of user friendliness. The most important one of the modifications is the development of touch screen. In one aspect, a touch screen as a component of an electronic and computer product is adapted to show output characters or graphics thereon. In another aspect, the touch screen is adapted to send characters or instructions inputted by a user to the electronic and computer product. In other words, a touch screen serves as both input and output devices of an electronic and computer product. After viewing description or icons shown on a touch screen of an electronic and computer product, a user can point to things on it by touching a button or icon on the screen itself so as to operate the electronic and computer product. Thus, a user can not only use the electronic and computer product conveniently but also operate the same in a user friendly manner. For a software developer, the electronic and computer product provides a flexible, interactive operating platform in developing software with user friendly feature. For a consumer, no additional input device is required to install in the electronic and computer product. Thus, expense for buying an input device is saved and there is no need of preserving space on the electronic and computer product.
Recently, many types of electronic and computer products with touch screen are widely installed in public places such as schools, department stores, hospitals, airports, and railroad stations. Any person thus can touch the screen of a touch screen for information inquiry and guide. For users, touch screen is an input device with simple operation and user friendly features. Moreover, most problems encountered by people in public places can be solved successfully if software installed in a touch screen is well designed. However, bacteria may grow on the touch screen of an electronic and computer product since it is installed in a public place for user operation by touching the screen. This is a great threat to hygiene and public health. Thus, how to maintain a clean touch screen of one of many types of electronic and computer products installed in public places is a critical, important issue for authority of each public place.
In view of the fact that touch screens have become medium of disseminating bacteria thus for solving this problem many designers and manufacturers of electronic and computer products have developed a touch screen with bacteria inhibition feature in which a bacteria inhibition layer is coated on the touch screen. Typically, the bacteria inhibition layer is formed of organic material as implemented by designers and manufacturers of electronic and computer products. Organic material coated on a touch screen can inhibit growth of bacteria. However, organic material has a low melting point or boiling point and is easy to evaporate or decompose. Thus, its bacteria inhibition capability only lasts for a short period of time. Moreover, generally speaking, organic material is toxic. Hence, it is not appropriate to coat organic material on a product designed to be touched by users. Recently, still some manufacturers of the art employ popular titanium dioxide as optical catalyst for inhibiting growth of bacteria or even destroying the same. Titanium dioxide is subjected to UV (ultraviolet)-light for being catalyzed and thus for destroying bacteria. However, UV-light is very weak in a room environment. Thus, the desired bacteria inhibition effect is substantially compromised.
Thus, it is desirable to choose a suitable bacteria inhibition material and provide a novel process of manufacturing touch screens with a bacteria inhibition layer in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.